Detective Leo and Nico
by KitsuneKyuubiSr
Summary: Travis, Conner, and Katie are murdered. Detective Leo is on the case, but is it safe? Don't like don't read, no flames. R and R, might involve Bones characters in later chapters if requested. OOC. If it is going to be cont. is going to have dif character.
1. Chapter 1

Blood splattering the wall, making the white a deep crimson red. A women's scream, the flash of the metal in the light then…. nothing.

Detective Leo wakes up to the sound of ringing. He answers the phone and says rudely in a groggy voice "What?", still not fully awake. A pause then a voice " Leo? We got a case on 112 Worcester lane." " In the United Kingdoms?" " Yah the United Kingdoms thats it. No you idiot Los Gatos." " Right." Leo says gruffly still in bed, and groans as he gets out. " Who are the victims?" " Well I can't ID them here but the neighbors say that they are Conner and Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner." " What do you mean by you cant ID them?" " Well… I'll let you see for your self." " O.K. I'll be there" says Leo and hangs up while getting dressed. All the while mumbling " What murderer murders at 1:00 a.m.?" " A damn idiot thats who!" and " I wonder why he couldn't identify them there." In 15 minuets Leo is done getting dressed and eating breakfast. Leo gets in his Tesla roadster 2.5 and floors it.

Soon he is driving down Worcester counting the house numbers. Soon he reaches 112 and gets out and enters the house and gags from the sight. The place is covered from floor to roof in deep red blood. Leo walks into the other room and gasps in shock.

There in the middle of the room is a mutilated body, it looks like he was flayed and his extremities were cut off. Leo is frightened by what he might see in the other rooms, but he braves up and enters the room. When he enters Leo saw that the sergeant was relieved that he wouldn't have to beer the sight alone, and Leo couldn't blame him. What he saw disgusted and saddened him deeply, saddened because this has happened and disgusted by what was done to the body that so recently was living. By the look of the body, Leo would guess she was a late adolescent. It was hard to tell because she was shot everywhere from the legs to the arms to the head. Leo turned to the sergeant and said " Come with me to the next room. Bring the bucket too." Leo added as an afterthought.

Even from down stairs they could smell the stench of burnt flesh and the copper smell of blood that looked like someone dabbed their fingers into blood and painted on the wall. When Leo and the sergeant, whose name was Jason, entered a room that was clearly a boys room, despite everything being black from fire, they put the bucket to good use. Inside, the child that was charred from what looked like a 1800 degree flame. Leo asked Jason "Who could do such a heinous act?" " I don't now, but you could ask our profiler." was Steve's reply. They both turned their attention back to the body and retched again. The body, if it could be classed as something as mundane as that, looked like a boy about 12-13 years old. They started to look for the point of origin of the fire. They searched for maybe 5 minutes before finding the dresser. " Must have been one hell of a fire to consume the whole room." commented Jason and Leo just nodded, not trusting himself to speak without heaving again.

The other room made the sights Leo and Jason just absorbed, look ordinary. This room was covered with bullet holes, blood, and slash marks, but the body itself was only covered with slashes and blood, but that was bad enough. Trying not to imagine what happened here Leo examined the body and found that the body was female and an adult with slashes all over her body so that it looked like a slaughtered cow not a human! Just then there was a cry of astonishment and the sound of a gun being shot! Leo turned only to find himself face to face with a gun barrel! Then a flash of white light and a sudden pain then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The year was 1996 and Nico was a rookie detective that was assigned to the de Feo's case after Leo, the original detective, died. Nico was originally excited from the news that he would be getting a case, but now he wasn't so sure. This was not only a top priority case, it was a case where the murderer supposedly killed the detective. To say Nico was scared would be the understatement of the year, he was terrified. Nico got a call and was told to be at the FBI office at 7:30 a.m, it is currently 7:00.

At around 7:15 Nico got into his Mercedes Benz and drove to the office, only to get there at 7:23. 7 minutes later, Nico walked into the leading agents office. He glanced around the FBI office and saw a picture of a hockey game, a hockey jersey, and a plaque that read "Special Agent Booth". '_Must be a hockey fan.' _Nico mused. Agent Booth addressed himself as Sealy Booth. Nico introduced himself as Nico di Angelo. Nico was about to ask Agent Booth about any leads on the case when a young lady burst into the office without warning and nearly knocked Nico off of his feet.

The lady, who introduced herself as Temperance Brennan, was about 5' 7" and about 34 years of age. Doctor Brennan, she was apparently a anthropologist that worked with the FBI, muttered a halfhearted apology before turning back to Agent Booth, who seemed surprised by the sudden entrance of Doctor Brennan, and saying "Cam has some something to show you" before walking out of the office and presumably to her car. Agent Booth, who seemed still shocked by the entrance of his college mumbled something about calling Nico back before jogging after Doctor Brennan.

Nico sighed it had been 3 days since that first encounter with Doctor Brennan or Bones as Booth calls her. Over the 3 days they were no closer to finding the killer than they were at the beginning. After about another day or so with no leads everyone was just about to give it up and put it into the cold case files, but one fateful event took place in Nico's house.

When Nico got home an the end of the 5th day, he noticed that the door was unlocked, he always locks it. He just passes it off as his own forget fullness. Nico enters his house and finds that his office has been ransacked! Quickly Nico rushes over to the phone and calls Booth. After a quick conversation consisting of "Hello" "Booth, get over here now!" "O.K be there in a second." Nico hangs up and searches through the mess to find if anything is missing. After 10 minutes of searching he finds that all of the recent case files are missing.

Booth enters the house gun at the ready in case of anything happening; what he finds is shocking. Nico is sitting down in his office with papers scattered everywhere. Booth asks what anyone would do in this situation "What happened" "All the case files were stolen as well as any evidence we had" "Damn!" "I know, but I found something that you will love" "What" "A fingerprint" "No way" "Way" "Well lets get that thing into to the computer to scan and run through it". When they got to the FBI office and ran it through the computer it was 12:30 a.m. At 12:45 Booth called out that he got a hit. It read Luke and luckily there was an address 456 Kennedy road. "Lets go pick him up" Booth said, and that they did.


End file.
